Neuroscrambler Disaster
by ElexisElizabeth
Summary: Bree accidentally uses the Neuroscrambler to erase most of Chase's memory. Now until Mr. Davenport can fix his invention, Bree has to babysit two-year-old minded Chase. Idea by VampireGirlLuvr
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! I have a story! **

**This idea was brought to my attention by VampireGirlLuvr. Thank you so much and if you have any suggestions, review or PM me! Thanks!**

**I expect this story to be around 6-10 chapters (depending on how lazy I get in the middle of the story)**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. I wrote this earlier and I'm kinda exhausted...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats unfortunately.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Everybody has one of those days where all they want is to be alone. They just want to curl up in a ball on their bed with a blanket, some ice cream and watch their favorite movie on replay for hours on end.<p>

The kind of days where nothing works for you. Everything fails and nothing cooperates. You just have a bad day.

That was the kind of day Bree Davenport was having.

It was only second period on Monday, but she had already been involved in some unusual disasters. And it all started when she woke up.

Leo and Adam had sucked all of Adam's morning nastiness from his capsule and emptied it into her own. It was disgusting, and what made the situation worse was that nobody would open her capsule door to free her from the disgusting air.

Eventually, Davenport had appeared and yelled at her for not being dressed. He told her that they would be late if she didn't hurry up and stop fooling around. This was when the two got in a heated argument about 'not listening to Bree's side of the story' and 'completely ignoring his only daughter'.

The Davenports had just made it to school on time (thanks to Bree's super speed) and the four siblings parted ways to head for their first period classes. Bree had to stop at her locker quick, and of course she couldn't get the stupid lock to open.

She gave up and headed to English without her text-book, which earned her an hour of after school detention and most likely another screaming match with an already irritable Mr. Davenport.

As the last ten minutes of second period approached, Bree sighed, happy that she had almost successfully completed a full period where nothing went wrong. Almost.

"Pass up your reports," her World Culture's teacher, Mr. White announced suddenly.

Bree opened her bag and with every empty folder, got more and more worried. Where was her report? This paper was twenty-five percent of her final semester's grade, she had just printed it out last night, where could it have gone?

Suddenly, Bree slammed her World Cultures folder on her desk in anger. Damn it! She must have left it sitting on the cyber desk back in the lab after she had printed it out!

"Is this all the reports?" Mr. White called to his students who had already began to pack up.

Bree stood up at her desk, swung her backpack over her shoulder, grabbed her folder and walked over to Mr. White's desk, where piles upon piles of five-page reports were scattered on top of.

"Um, Mr. White?" Bree said as she approached the stressed teacher, who had just ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yes, Bree?" He sighed, sitting down on his wheelie-chair and rolling over to his computer.

"I left my report on my dad's desk at home, could I hand it in tomorrow?" She reasoned, hoping today's bad luck had turned and Mr. White could at least give her half-credit for it being late.

"I suppose, but it will be a ten percent deduction for everyday it is late." He told her.

"Only ten percent?" Maybe her luck was changing.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I have papers to grade."

Bree walked out of the room as the bell rang and she headed to her next class. Even though she would only get ten percent off, Bree worked really hard on that report and was expecting a high ninety. Not anymore.

An irritated Bree ran her fingers through her hair and nearly jumped ten feet in the air when her younger brother snuck up behind her. And she could have, however she managed to control herself.

"Hey Bree!" Chase approached her from behind. Bree gave her brother a lopsided smile before turning and heading to the cafeteria for her study hall she shared with Chase.

"How's you day been?" Small talk. Although Bree had never been a fan of small talk, somehow it always managed to work with her and Chase. She never could figure out how, of course, it just always did.

"Uh! Don't get me started!" Bree exclaimed as they walked into the cafeteria. The two siblings settled at a table close to the door. Chase began to empty his back pack with the contents he planned to work on during the class. Bree, however, had no such luck because of the fact her locker wasn't opening and all of her assignments were in there.

"Bad day?" Chase responded as he flipped open his math book and began practicing for his upcoming test.

"You have no idea."

Chase let that statement end their conversation as he went back to solving his nearly impossible math equations. Bree sat and watched her younger brother work.

From where she was, Bree could tell her youngest brother was having a blast doing the math problems from the book. The way his eyes lit up when he got the right answer just made her smile. It was the simplest things that made Chase Davenport happy and that was why she found it adorable that he got so worked up over his school work. Everyday he walked out of school with a satisfied smile on his face. He was always doing homework in the lab and even offered to do some of hers for her. She would politely decline and he would go back to doing next weeks' English paper.

All though, sometimes Chase Davenport knew a little too much. He was smart, and he knew it. Chase never let anybody forget that he was the smartest human on the planet. Honestly, it was a little annoying. But that was who Chase was and Adam and Bree had learned to accept their…odd brother.

Bree moaned a little before slamming her head on the lunch table that smelled like lemon-scented disinfectant. At least she knew the tables were clean. She heard Chase let out a chuckle from beside her.

"Um, you okay?" He asked, closing his math book and focusing his attention on the frustrated female beside him.

"Yes, fine!" Bree snapped at him. She immediately regretted it and sighed again. "I'm sorry. I've just been having a bad day."

"I can tell. Want to talk about it?"

Chase sat there and listened to his sister rant about the terrible day she had been experiencing. He gasped when he felt was necessary and allowed proper facial expression to match the mood of the story his sister told him.

"And to make things worse, Mr. Davenport is furious at me for what happened this morning," Bree finished, rubbing her temples with her hand.

"Yeah, Mr. Davenport was definitely out of line. Don't worry, he'll forget it by this afternoon, you'll see."

"He won't when he hears I got detention and who knows what else. I wish there was a way that I could just wipe his memory so he would forget about all of this!" Bree said as she leaned her head on the palm of her hand and tapped her nails on the table.

"Maybe there is!" Chase pointed at her, a huge smile crossed his facial features.

"What do you mean?" Bree lifted her head from her hand and squinted her eyes at her brother, clearly confused.

"Maybe there is a way you can get Mr. Davenport to forget what happened!"

"How?" Bree asked, slightly concerned at how excited her brother was getting.

"You can use the Neuroscrambler!" Chase shouted/whispered so no one heard him.

"What!? Chase, the last time we used that, Mr. Davenport ended up being turned into a fifteen year old!" Bree argued, thinking that Chase had seriously lost all his marbles.

"Oh come on! It'll be fine. Just wipe his memory of today and BOOM you're back on his good side!" Chase assured, stuffing his books back into his bag.

"I don't know, Chase. It seems pretty risky," Bree was hesitant about using Mr. Davenport's Neuroscrambler as thoughts from the last time they used it played in her mind. Somethings bound to go wrong, she knows that. But then…it would be nice to just start over.

"When has that ever stopped you before?"

Bree licked her lips and swung her back pack over her shoulder she stood up and pushed in her chair before looking at Chase with a huge smile on her lips.

"Alright. I'll use the Neuroscrambler on Mr. Davenport, but only if you'll be there if something happens."

"Deal."

Chase and Bree shook hands before they walked out of the doors of the cafeteria when the bell rang.

It was fourth period, and Bree definitely knew her luck was changing.

* * *

><p><strong>SOO...what did ya think?<strong>

**Send me some of your thoughts and REVIEW!**

**Again, I would like to thank VampireGirlLuvr for the idea and even future ideas. Yes, I have decided to start writing your other idea.**

**Remember, if you have an idea you want to see published into a story, tell me through review or PM.**

**I love you guys!**

**I'll have the next chapter uploaded by Sunday afternoon (depending whether I start writing it today)**

**Bye! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, I am so sorry about the wait, I had family over and they didn't leave when I wanted them to so I couldn't get on the computer. Speaking of computers, I've been having some problems with mine and we're getting a new one before the school year starts so I'm going to try to finish this story before then...and by how slowly I'm updating I don't know if that's going to happen so I'll have to kick it up a notch with the chapter writing.**

**So before the chapter begins, I'm going to warn you that I got really lazy near the end of the chapter (considering it was like 3 am when I finally finished) and it's kinda missing a lot of detail. And ironically that part of the chapter is where all the action happens so...sorry about that.**

**Okay, well I promise to have the third chapter uploaded by Wednesday of next week, if not you can yell at me.**

**Review and again, sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

* * *

><p>'Brring!'<p>

The final bell rang for the school to be over. Bree was sitting with her elbow on the desk and her head propped up on her hand, her eyes were closed and her steady breathing showed she was fast asleep. As the bell rang, her head shot up, hitting the back wall behind her.

Bree rubbed the back of her head and stood up, grabbing her back pack off the ground and headed out the door.

The halls filled with students eager to get home after a long day at school. Bree yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She couldn't help it, Honors Biology was not her strong point. Now Chase, he could go on and on about rocks and other crap that didn't appeal to Bree. How she got into Honors Biology will always be puzzling to her, but she was doing well in the class and agreed that it was good for her GPA.

"Bree, watch out!"

An alarmed voice snapped Bree out of her tired phase as she crashed into Adam, whose oustretched arms were to steady her if she fell.

"Oh! Sorry, Adam. I just woke up," Bree explained, fixing her backpack strap that had slipped off her shoulder.

"Fall asleep in Bio again?" Leo asked, crossing his arms knowingly across his chest.

"Uh…duh," Bree answered with and obvious tone I her voice as she started her way out the school doors.

"You know, it's not good for your grade if you keep falling asleep in class," Chase chimed in with his obnoxious know-it-all voice that Adam and Bree had learned to hate.

"Hey, I'm doing fine in the class. Besides, if I have any questions I can just go to you for help. You are practically a walking computer!" Bree tells him as they walk home on the sidewalk. Adam and Leo had fallen in step behind them.

"Are you ready for Operation: Memory Wipe?" Chase asked eagerly as they turned the corner and started down their road.

"Operation: Memory Wipe? Really?" She couldn't help but smile at how dorky her younger brother could act. Who else does she know that would get so excited over something that they would come up with an operation name for it?

Chase simply shrugged, a shy smile on his face as the two fell into a comfortable silence before they got home.

The kids threw their backpacks on the table and headed over to the kitchen where they sat at the island and drank their glasses of water.

"Alright Leo, ready?" Adam asked as he finished his water.

"Where are you going?" Chase asked as he put his glass in the sink.

"Oh, Leo and I are going to help Principal Perry with…some unfinished business…" Adam explained as he and Leo headed to the front door.

"Do we want to know?" Bree asked as Leo grabbed his bag and followed Adam out the door.

"Not at all," Leo explained, shaking his head as he slammed the door shut. Bree and Chase looked at each other and shrugged before grabbing their own bags and heading down to the lab.

**LAB RATS**

It had only been fifteen minutes since the two started their homework, but Bree was incredibly bored. Luckily, her day had gradually gotten better since she and Chase had talked during study hall.

For example, she had managed to get Adam to open her locker for her. Which reminded her, somehow she was going to have to get Davenport to pay the school 500 dollars in damage fees.

Bree sighed, "How do you do this?" She asked to Chase who was silently finishing his English report that wasn't do for another week.

"Homework?" She could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"Yeah."

Bree saw Chase shrug out of the corner of her eye and directed her gaze to him. "I don't know. Being the smartest person in the world makes everything easier, I guess."

Bree rolled her eyes. There he goes again, bragging about his super intelligence.

Another ten minutes passed and Chase had finished both his homework and Bree's. Now, the two teenage siblings were just sitting on the cyber desk, talking about random thoughts that seemed to enter their minds.

Just then, the lab doors opened and Mr. Davenport walked over to Leo's Mission Specialist desk.

"Hey Mr. Davenport," Chase exclaimed. The inventor looked over his shoulder and smiled at Chase, completely ignoring his only daughter's presence. Bree huffed in annoyance. She knew she had nothing to apologize for. He wouldn't listen to logic, it wasn't her fault that the bionic kids were late for school that day. But she also knew that he wouldn't apologize either. That was why she planned on wiping his memory. It was the closest thing she was going to get to an apology from her egotistical dad/uncle.

The two bionic siblings watched the middle-aged man tinker with a few things on the desk before disappearing back into the lab's elevator and retreating back upstairs where he would most likely buy more parts for some stupid invention that will go wrong and the assistance of the Lab Rats would be required to help stop the device from exploding.

"Did you see that? He completely ignored me!" Bree shouted as soon as the elevator doors closed.

"Well, he's mad. Of course he's going to ignore you," Chase countered as he hopped off the desk and walked over to Davenport's desk. He searched through some of the desk drawers and eventually pulled out the Neuroscrambler.

"Hey! You found it!" Bree exclaimed as Chase held up the small device to her.

"Yeah. Let's go see Mr. Davenport," Chase's maniacal chuckled scared Bree slightly until she realized that this wasn't something that Chase Davenport would do everyday. Actually, this was something Chase Davenport wouldn't ever do. So why was he suddenly doing it now? She watched patiently as Chase entered the amount of time wanted erased from Davenport's memory.

Bree turned on her heel and walked over to her books that lied open on the cyber desk. She closed them and placed them back in her bag for tomorrow. When she turned back around, she saw Chase, whose hazel eyes were glued to the Neuroscrambler, trip clumsily over his own foot and fall to the ground with a loud 'thump!'.

"Chase!" Bree rushed over to help her brother to his feet, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Where did the Neuroscrambler go?" Chase and Bree looked on the floor for the small device for a few minutes before Bree spotted it lying underneath Leo's desk.

"There it is!" She announced before she crawled under the glass table and retrieved the hand-held invention. However, she didn't expect Chase to be standing directly in front of her when she stood up with the Neuroscrambler in her hands. So, when Chase said "Good!" in a loud voice, it scared Bree which caused her to push the button on the small device.

A light shined into Chase's eyes as his memory was erased. Bree looked down at the Neuroscrambler and gasped at how much time was erased from Chase's memory.

Thirteen years. It must have gotten bumped around when the Neuroscrambler hit the floor after Chase fell. Bree decided.

Wait, if Chase was fifteen years old and thirteen years were deleted from his memory…does that mean Chase is only two years old?

Bree looked up at her brother who was still standing in front of her. When their eyes locked with each other's, Chase's lit up and a huge smile grew on his face.

"Bee-Bee!"

Uh oh.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is, chapter two. I promise I'll have the next chapter up by Wednesday, I thought I would be able to update everyday, but I just haven't had the time<strong>

**Review! If you have ideas for one-shots I'm thinking of doing a whole bunch of them when I finish this story, please PM or review them...thanks.**

**Okay, see you guys on Wednesday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I updated early to make up for last time when I made you wait an entire week. This chapter is a bit shorter page wise, however I have very long paragraphs, so the word-count is actually pretty long. (About 2,000 words)**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This is where Chase really starts acting like a two-year old. And shout-out to LoveShipper who is waiting patiently for the funny moments of a two-year old stuck in a fifteen-year old's body. Thanks for the review!**

**Oh, I forgot to mention this in my last chapter, but you should already know that VampireGirlLuvr gave me the idea for this story (and for another one which I can squeeze in after this one before I go to my one-shot collection story)**

**Plus, if you have any ideas for a one-shot that you want to see done in my collection, review your ideas. I'm open to PMing as well.**

**Okay, enjoy the chapter. (Which I have to admit is written so much better than the last one)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

* * *

><p>"Chase!" Bree's voice shook with fear and confusion, "Chase…how old are you?"<p>

Chase stuck his arm straight out in front of him so that his outstretched pointer and middle finger were just centimeters away from her nose. "Two!" He squealed happily and then giggled, "Silly Bee-bee you knew that!"

Bree shifted her glance to the right and placed a nervous smile on her lips. "Heh, right…silly me," she played along.

What was she going to do? Mr. Davenport hadn't yet figured out how to reverse the Neuroscrambler's ability to erase memory. Maybe she could convince him to work on it if she apologized…

No. That wasn't going to happen. Bree did nothing wrong this morning. Chase even said it himself, Davenport was way out of line saying that the reason the kids were late to school was because she was 'goofing around'. No. There was no way Bree was going to take the blame for this, she would just have to convince him some other way. Hopefully, when Donald learned about his favorite bionic superhuman had the mind of a two-year-old, he would try to create a contraption that could help solve the problem.

Bree snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a crash and a startled scream from Chase. Somehow, the boy had wandered over to the capsules and had managed to knock them over. Chase stood nearby with his hand scratching the side of his head innocently.

"Oopsie-daisy," Bree couldn't help but smile a bit at her younger brother's actions. Ever since they were young, Chase had always been the most mature of the three. He always was much more knowledgeable about the outside world than either Adam or Bree, which always had made Bree upset. She was so desperate to venture outside and get out of the basement/lab apartment she'd lived in all her life that even the little things about the real world fascinated her. When she was young, Bree would have killed for Chase's knowledge and understanding of the unknown environment that she was never allowed to explore. It was only when Leo had found the three teens in the secret basement on that day over a year ago that Davenport had actually considered letting them go outside and explore the wonders. However, because of how desperate the three kids actually were, they had gone to school without Davenport finding out, which had gotten them to the point of almost being permanently relocated to Facility X where there was definitely no way Bree would ever learn about life outside the basement.

As Chase walked over to the cyber desk, Bree grabbed his hand and led him to the elevator where she would have to be the bigger 'man' and talk to Davenport first. Besides, it wasn't like she was apologizing or anything, far from it actually, because this was an emergency. The most intelligent human on the planet now had the mind of a curious toddler and who knows what could happen when the traits of intelligence and curiosity combine.

When the two stepped into the elevator, Chase poked at the moving doors as they slid close, in awe of the large moving slabs of concrete. As Bree pushed the button to the main level of the house, Chase followed her action and hit as many buttons as he could with one hand at a time.

"No Chase. Don't do that," Bree scowled as she hit the buttons Chase previously pushed again so the command would not be done by the elevator.

Eventually, after a minute of listening to Chase babbling about some fish Bree didn't even know existed, the doors dinged and Bree let out a sigh of release as she dragged a still-talking Chase out and into the kitchen where Mr. Davenport and Tasha were talking about whatever piece of paper was laying in front of them on the counter.

"Hey Bree!" Tasha greeted as she saw the kids stumble into the kitchen, "What's wrong?" Tasha could tell from the facial expression on Bree's face and Chase's mindless conversation with himself that something just wasn't right, to say the least.

"Um, I accidentally used the Neuroscrambler on Chase and now he has the mind of a two-year old," Bree nervously exclaimed while she watched Chase venture to the fridge and open the stainless steel door before closing it again. His mouth was open and his eyes were wide with wonder as he followed the door while he closed it and watched the light shut off. Bree simply rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"WHAT?!" Davenport shouted at her as he took Chase by the shoulders and forced his youngest son's eyes into his own.

"Da'enport!" Chase exclaimed with a giant smile on his face.

"Chase! How old are you?" Mr. Davenport's eyes were wide as he searched his son's face, praying for a sign that Chase was only playing a joke on the family and he wasn't actually only two-years-old.

Chase did exactly what he did to Bree, he stuck his arm out in front of him with his pointer and middle finger outstretched and shouted, "Two!" Mr. Davenport shot a glare at Bree who was watching the scene from across the kitchen.

"Bree! What have you done?"

"It wasn't really my fault. Chase had the Neuroscrambler in his hands and he tripped but as the Neuroscrambler hit the ground it changed the amount of time erased from the memory. When I picked it up from under Leo's desk, I didn't know Chase was behind me and he scared me so I accidentally hit the button and erased thirteen years of his life," she clasped her hands together and let her arms straighten in front of her, a nervous smile on her face. She made no eye contact and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Alright, fine. I'm going to have to reverse the actions of the Neuroscrambler, but I don't know how long that's going to take so you're going to have to watch him while I fix it. I can't believe you could be that irresponsible, Bree," Mr. Davenport shook his head as he walked Chase over to me.

"Me? It was Chase's idea to use the Neuroscrambler on you in the first place! I was just going to apologize, but Chase convinced me to wipe your memory."

"That doesn't matter, you hit the button that erased Chase's memory, so you have to take full responsibility for your actions. You're grounded for a month."

"What!? That's so unfair. None of this was my fault. It was all an accident! Just like this morning. No body helped me open the capsule door which was why I was late!" Bree tried to argue her way out of the punishment, and knew that this was going to get very heated very fast.

"That doesn't matter! _You _were the one that wasn't dressed and ready for school. _You _were the one to hit the button to erase Chase's memory. It's your fault, Bree. Learn to grow up!" The middle-aged inventor snapped at his daughter. He knew that the last words weren't exactly necessary, but if it got her to understand that she would have to start taking full responsibility for herself…

"_I _need to learn to grow-up!? Maybe _you _need to grow-up and admit that I didn't do anything wrong. Maybe _you _need to realize that none of this is my fault. Maybe _you _need to start listening to the facts instead of just assuming things _Donald,_" Bree snapped before grabbing Chase, who had gotten frightened by the argument between his sister and Davenport and stopped his mindless babbling, by the wrist and leading him to the elevator.

"Is everything okay Bee-bee?" Chase asked as the elevator's doors closed. Bree crossed her arms and looked over at her younger brother, whose eyes locked onto hers. Bree gave a small smile at how innocent her brother looked. Even though it was only his memory that was affected by the Neuroscrambler, she could tell that his emotions and mental stability were affected as well. Not only did Chase remember only the first two years of his life, he acted like he was two. So innocent. So pure. So…adorable. And it was then that Bree realized that her younger brother wasn't only younger in age, but in experience. He had yet to tackle the drama of having best friends and girlfriends (if he ever got one). He hadn't begun to understand the importance of being popular. Sure, he knew that he wasn't popular, but he hadn't quite realized how important social status is in high school. There was so much he still had to learn, even if he was the smartest person on the planet. It was then that Bree realized how much her younger brother needed her, both now that he was an excited two-year-old toddler and when he was back to his regular self during drama and school problems.

"Bee-bee?" Chase poked her cheek, worried that his sister had stopped working. But when Bree snapped out of her thoughts that clouded her eyes, Chase knew that his sister was fine.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everything is fine," she answered as they stepped out of the elevator and into the lab. Chase sat on the ground and looked up at his sister eagerly. Bree cocked an eyebrow and smiled down at her little brother. "What?"

"Play with me!"

She had a feeling that things were only getting started.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, now you guys and I know that that chapter was definitely my best one yet. And don't worry, there's more to come!<strong>

**Please review if;  
>a) you liked the chapter and story<br>b) you have an idea for a one-shot  
>-or-<br>c) you just really want to talk to me (in which case, please us PM unless you are a guest)**

**So, yeah. I won't be able to write the next chapter until Tuesday so, Wednesday afternoon you should expect an update. **

**Love you guys. Please oh pretty please review!**

**See ya next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I managed to finish the next chapter last night, so I have another update for you! **

**I won't update Monday or Tuesday, but expect one Wednesday.**

**This one I think turned out pretty good, there is a short amount of time where the chapter is sort of in Chase's views instead of Bree's and I think the beginning of the next chapter will focus on Mr. Davenport because of the events that happen at the end of this chapter.**

**Alright so...I hope you guys enjoy chapter 4 and I'm sad to say that in the next few chapters, the story will be over. But, I do have a request (also by VampireGirlLuvr) for another story. So I'm not 100% done until after I finish my one-shot collection. (Well, or until people stop giving me ideas on stories I should write)**

**Which reminds me, if you have an idea on a story you want me to write (or attempt to write) PM or review on either this story or my last one-shot I did. Link for the last one-shot is on my profile! **

**Enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>Bree looked into her brother's wide, eager eyes. Chase sat criss-cross on the hard lab concrete floors.<p>

"What do you want to play?" Bree sat down across from her brother.

"Hmm," Chase pursed his lips and put his index finger on his chin. "Let's do a puzzle!"

"A puzzle?" Bree asked. What two-year old wanted to put a puzzle together? Not one that she knew of. Well then again, this was Chase, the same boy who found happiness in doing other people's homework. The same boy who actually _liked _to stay after school and get more work from his teachers for extra credit.

"Yeah!" Chase stood up and ran over to a drawer in Davenport's desk. After moving a few things around, her brother pulled out an one-thousand piece puzzle. Bree groaned inwardly. One-thousand pieces? That's a little complex for a two-year old, she had thought. But when Chase sat back down across from her and opened the puzzle box lid and dumped the pieces onto the floor, Bree shook her head and sighed before shifting through the many tiny cardboard pieces.

It was a few minutes of silence between the older sister and her younger brother. The two of them were lost in their own worlds as they attempted to connect pieces of the puzzle together.

Bree had only a few pieces together before she grew bored of the activity. However, when she looked over at Chase, her mouth dropped when she saw he had a good twenty-five percent of the puzzle already complete.

"Wow, you're good," Bree stated after staring at her brother's creation.

Chase looked up at his impressed sister and smiled. "Thanks Bee-bee!" He said happily.

For the next couple of minutes, Bree watched her brother work. She noticed the small bump on the side of his face where his tongue was pressed up against the side of his mouth. She saw the way his forehead would wrinkle in frustration when a piece didn't fit quite right, even if it looked correct to Bree. She was so interested in her brother's concentration that she hadn't heard him when he shouted at her.

"BEE-BEE!" Chase's angered and irritated voice shook Bree of her trance.

"Huh?"

"Pass me your pieces," Bree picked up the few puzzle pieces she had managed to fit together and handed them to her awaiting baby brother. She had been so caught-up in her own universe that she didn't notice how much of the puzzle Chase had completed. Actually, he was almost done.

"Did you finish this one-thousand piece puzzle in only," Bree pulled her phone out of her back pocket and checked the time, "Eight minutes?"

Chase only shrugged, not looking up from the nearly finished puzzle. A smile grew on Bree's face when Chase stood up and clapped when he put the last piece of the puzzle in place.

"Okay, let's put it away," Bree told him before he knocked something else over.

As the two siblings pulled the puzzle pieces apart, they heard a pair of footsteps walk out of the elevator and head over to the desk.

Chase and Bree looked up to see Mr. Davenport searching for who knows what on his desk.

"Hi Mr. Da'enport!" Chase said from his spot on the floor where he was helping Bree clean up the puzzle.

"Hey, Chase. What'chya doing?" Mr. Davenport looked over at the kids sitting on the floor.

"Bee-bee and I just finished building a puzzle," Chase explained without looking up from the pile of cardboard pieces lying in between Bree and himself.

"Oh, really?"

"Mmhmm," Chase answered the some-what of a question Davenport had asked.

It was silent in the lab while Davenport continued his search for whatever it was he was looking for. Once Bree and Chase had put the lid back on the puzzle box, Chase stood up and placed the box back into the desk drawer and wandered back over to Bree.

"What do you want to do now?" Bree asked her brother as she stood up and stretched her back and stiff knees. Chase responded with a shrug. When Bree made her way over to Leo's Mission Specialist desk, she sat in the chair and rummaged through the drawers. However, when her light was blocked by an outside visitor Bree looked up and saw Mr. Davenport looking at her. He made a movement with his eyes, gesturing for her to move so he could search for his much needed gadget. Bree widened her eyes in annoyance before slamming the drawer shut and standing up.

She made her way over to the cyber desk where Chase was playing solitaire. Bree stood next to her brother and tilted her head slightly as she watched him play.

The tension between Davenport and Bree was strong in the lab, Chase could feel it. He didn't quite understand what was going on with those to. Then again, he was only two, he didn't quite understand a lot of things. But, he did understand the argument that Davenport and Bree had earlier wasn't just any old argument. Chase had comprehended the argument between the two. He knew that Bree was right and that Davenport was definitely being unfair. However, he also knew that Davenport was trying to make sure Bree took responsibility for her actions from that morning. Even though Chase didn't know what happened that morning, it obviously wasn't all Bree's fault. But if it wasn't all her fault, whose fault is it?

Maybe that's what he needed to do. He had to find out who was really at fault for the actions of the morning so Davenport wouldn't be so hard on Bree. Because obviously Davenport doesn't know who else to blame other than Bree herself because she was right there when they got caught.

Chase waited for Davenport to leave the lab before asking his sister about the details of that morning.

"Bee-bee?" Chase asked as soon as he heard the elevator doors close shut with Davenport inside.

"Hmm?"

"What happened that made Mr. Davenport so mad at you?"

"Oh, Leo and Adam had pranked me this morning and I couldn't get out of my capsule, so I wasn't dressed in time for school. Mr. Davenport thought I was fooling around and that it was my fault we were late for school," Bree spoke with little emotion in her voice. However, whenever she said Davenport's name, a small amount of venom was heard.

"But it doesn't sound like it was your fault," Chase concluded as he won his third game of solitaire.

The two-year old minded teenager shut off the game and turned to face his sister who was looking across the room. She wasn't really looking at anything, Chase realized, she's just thinking.

Bree was in fact thinking. She was thinking about the past few arguments she had with Davenport and about the things that he said to her.

"_It's your fault, Bree!"_

"_You need to grow up!"_

"_Learn to take responsibility!"_

She had taken responsibility. She confessed that it was her who had erased Chase's memory. That was all she needed to confess to. Nothing else was even partly her fault. It wasn't her fault she was locked in her capsule. How could it have been? Did Davenport think she _wanted _to be locked in the glass tube with a disgusting smell trapped in with her? If he did, he was an idiot. But, the statement about her needing to grow up…was that true? Did she really need to grow up? Bree is sixteen years old, she had two more years left until she could leave the house and do what she wanted. Although, she knew that she wouldn't be able to move far or focus all of her attention on herself because of the missions and all the other team shit she had to worry about.

Growing up was something Bree didn't really think she was ready for. Mentally, she was just as mature as Chase and let's be real here, Adam wasn't going to mentally mature…ever. She wasn't ready to move out of the house and away from the comfort and safety she felt with her brothers. Was Davenport ready to send her away before she was ready to leave? Did he really not want her around anymore?

Bree always knew she was the least-liked out of the three bionic teens. She was always the last to get her chip upgraded and always got the least amount of stuff for Christmas. But, did Davenport dislike her that much that he wanted her to just get out of the house? She would go as far as to say that it sounded like Davenport actually _hated _Bree. Yes, hate is a strong word but Bree was convinced dislike just wasn't enough anymore.

During her thought, tears began to fill Bree's eyes. She didn't snap completely out of her mind until she felt a hand wipe a falling tear off her cheek.

"Bee-bee, why are you crying?" Chase's worried voice hit Bree's ears, but she hadn't really processed the words until a few seconds later when she decided to give her patiently waiting brother an answer.

"Because I'm sad, Chasey," she responded, her voice cracking slightly.

"Why are you sad?"

Bree looked over at her brother and licked her lips. She looked down at her pink combat boots before taking a shaky breath.

"Because Mr. Davenport hates me."

A few tears filled Chase's eyes too as he wrapped his older sister in a hug. He might only be two, but he knew that when someone was sad, you hugged them to make sure they feel comforted.

The two siblings stayed like that for a few seconds. Both crying ever so slightly and wrapped in eachother's arms.

They were so caught up in their own little moment that they didn't notice a dark haired middle-aged man known as Mr. Davenport standing just behind the wall.

And they also didn't know that he had heard everything.

* * *

><p><strong>*Que synchronized gasps*<strong>

**How was that? Now you guys know why next chapter will be about Davenport (Who has been a real jerk in this story...sorry about that, it'll be fixed after next chapter I promise)**

**Remember if you have ideas on stories for me, review or PM! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Look at me...uploading ON TIME! Ha! That never happens.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I wrote it quick last night...so it isn't really good...but I think it's satisfactory. Okay...thanks for all the reviews guys! Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

* * *

><p>Donald Davenport ran his hand through his hair. Bree actually thinks he hates her. <em>Hates. <em>He doesn't hate Bree, does he? No! Bree is his only daughter and the two of them just have a different connection. He knows that she compares their relationship to the ones Donald has with the boys, but why shouldn't she. Donald realized that he does spend a lot more time with the boys than he does with Bree and that isn't fair. She deserves him way more than Adam, Chase or Leo.

Davenport ran a hand down his face. He had sixteen years of lost father-daughter time to make up for. How was he going to do it?

Then one person entered his mind. The only person he knew that had a special bond with Bree that no one in the family understood. The only person in the family that knew Bree better than she knew herself. There was just one problem.

That person has the mind of a two-year old.

It was that moment that Donald Davenport knew he had to fix the Neuroscrambler. And fast.

**-X-X-**

Chase and Bree were still hugging each other. Each of them was lost in their own world while wrapped in the other's arms.

Chase felt Bree lay her chin on his shoulder and breathe a heavy sigh and he knew she finished crying. He also knew that he never wanted this hug to end. However, he was only two years old. And this hugging thing was starting to get boring. So, Chase broke the sweet brother-sister moment with a question.

"Let's play tag!"

"Chasey, I have super speed. We both know how that'll turn out," she responded, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Right, how about hide and seek?"

Bree looked at him for a minute before smirking, "Alright, you hide. I'll count to fifty."

"Okay!"

Chase giggled childishly as he ran around the cyber desk while Bree closed her eyes and began her count from one to fifty.

Bree heard Chase clumsily wander around the lab, desperately looking for a place to hide and fast. It was when she hit the number forty-two that the loud foot stomps stopped, and Bree knew he was done with his search for a hiding place.

"Forty-eight. Forty-nine. Fifty! Ready or not, here I come!" Bree shouted as she placed her hands by her sides. She looked carefully around the lab and smiled slightly to herself when she saw her brother's foot sticking out from behind the group of large yellow barrels.

"Hmm. Where could he be?" Bree asked, slowly working her way to the opposite side of the lab. Her eyes shifted over to the pile of barrels and laughed when she heard Chase's excited giggle coming from behind them.

"Chasey?" Bree playfully called from across the lab. She slowly made her way to her brother, who at this point was giggling uncontrollably.

Bree rounded the corner and pointed at Chase, "Found you!" She shouted, before offering her hand out to Chase, who grabbed it and launched himself to his feet.

"Your turn to hide!" Chase said to her as he made his way over to the cyber desk.

Just before Chase closed his eyes and started counting, the elevator doors opened. And out of them walked a scorched Mr. Davenport. His usually well-kept hair was sticking up in all directions and his white T-shirt had a few holes and burn scattered on it. His face smeared with oil and ash. Bree tried to keep her laughter as much inside as she could, but it wasn't working.

"Hey, Mr. Da'enport! How's the Neuroscrambler?" Chase asked, looking his creator up and down knowingly with a smirk growing into a smile on his face.

"Ha ha. Okay, so it's not coming along as fast as I would like it to. But Tasha told me it's dinner time. So…go on, upstairs."

Bree followed Chase and Mr. Davenport into the elevator. It was slightly awkward for her, standing in the middle of her young minded brother and her father who, she was convinced, hated her. The entire ride was silent between the three, except for the occasional sigh or awkward-silence filling cough done by Mr. Davenport. Eventually, the elevator 'binged!' and the two doors slid open.

When Bree stepped out of the elevator, she expected Adam, Leo and Tasha already sitting at the dinner table with food on their plates and a comfortable conversation circling around. But it was only Tasha at the table, and that made Bree worried. However, Chase was the one to speak up about it.

"Where are Adam and Leo?" He asked as he sat in his own chair.

"You remember Leo?" Davenport questioned before sitting down at the head of the table and grabbing a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"Yeah. Sort of. Hi Tasha!" Chase greeted the bionic siblings' step-mother.

"Hi, Chase," Tasha greeted her now two-year old minded step-son. "Adam and Leo had a little…situation with Principal Perry and won't be joining us tonight."

"Did they get arrested?" Donald picked up his glass of water and looked at his wife while he took a sip.

"Ah…yeah," Tasha answered. "They get released tomorrow afternoon."

"What did they do?" Chase asked before shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. Bree smiled. She hadn't seen Chase eat like that since they were kids. He was so happy-go-lucky. He didn't seem to care about the mess he had on his face and on his shirt. Chase was just like every other two-year old kid. Adorable, lovable and messy.

"I don't think I want to know," Davenport chimed it as he finished the last of his chicken.

The rest of dinner was silent. But, not awkward silence, it was…comfortable. Sort of. Everyone finished their dinners and Bree rinsed off the plates before placing them gently in the dishwasher. She never really understood why Leo didn't ever do that. But, she didn't say anything. Surprisingly, Bree wasn't really that interested in chores right now.

Chase sat on the bar stool and waited patiently for Bree to finish putting the dishes away. He watched her work. The way her hair fell in front of her face and how she would elegantly pick up the dirty dishware before rinsing it off. Somehow, it intrigued him. He wanted to be just like Bree one day. Strong, determined, independent. He admired his sister for the way she handled situations. Chase really did love his sister and, even though he doesn't remember much of her, knew they had a very strong bond.

"Okay, Chasey. You ready to go back downstairs?" Bree asked as she closed the dishwasher and pressed a few buttons so it would clean.

"Yeah! But, I don't want to play another game," Chase admitted as the two walked into the elevator.

"Alright, well…do you want to watch a movie?" Bree suggested when the elevator dinged and the two walked out into the lab.

"Oh! Finding Nemo?" Chase looked at his sister with wide, innocent hazel eyes. Bree couldn't help but smile and laugh slightly at her brother's sudden excitement.

"Sure," she answered. Chase stepped into his capsule and allowed Bree to change him into his pajamas. The two switched places. And soon, both siblings were in their black matching pajamas with the small red symbol on the left side.

"Let's go watch the movie upstairs. It's much more comfortable." Bree offered. Chase followed her to the living room where Bree headed into the kitchen to begin making the popcorn and Chase ran straight to the move cabinet where he searched for the movie.

"What are you guys doing?" Davenport appeared in the living room with a half-fixed Neuroscrambler in his hand.

"Bee-bee and I are gunna watch Finding Nemo up here," Chase mindlessly answered Davenport. Bree poured the buttery popcorn into a bowl and sat on the couch just as Chase put in the DVD.

Chase sat himself right up next to his older sister and Bree offered him some popcorn.

It was only ten minutes into the movie, but Bree was already exhausted. Keeping a two-year old occupied for only three hours can really take a lot out of a teenage girl. She placed the popcorn bowl on the other side of Chase, who was engaged in the movie and layed her head on his shoulder, trying to get comfortable.

A few minutes later, Bree's eyes started to droop and her attention span started shrinking. She felt Chase lean back against the couch, which made everything much more comfortable for her. And, when she got comfortable, her droopy eyes and short attention span won, and Bree fell asleep.

Chase had noticed when his sister placed her head on his shoulder. He let her go, knowing she was probably tired. When the three sharks appeared in front of the clown-fish and his new friend on the screen, Chase gasped and looked over at his sister for protection, when he realized she was fast asleep.

A small smile played on Chase's lips. Careful not to wake his sister, he grabbed the blanket that was draped on the back of the couch and placed it over Bree, who seemed to relax more as the blanket hit her sleeping form.

It was his way of saying thank-you to the best big sister (and babysitter) he could ever have.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww...Chasey. I wanted a cute moment at the end of the chapter for all you Brase lovers out there! <strong>

**Okay. I think I made Davenport a little less jerky in the chapter don't you think?**

**Oh, and if you want, review me ideas on what you think happened to Adam and Leo and how they got arrested. I'm thinking of writing a side story to this (it'll be a separate story and only two-five chapters) but I need an idea.  
>Rules:<br>a) Perry HAS to be involved  
>b) It has to be kept rated T at the most<br>c) It's gotta be funny, ridiculous and definitely something that Perry, Leo and Adam could get arrested for.**

**Okay...think you guys can do that?**

**Remember, please give me ideas for one-shots for a collection I'm planning to do. Everything has to stay T rated or under. Thanks! I'll accept almost all ideas (Except for romance between the siblings...NO COUPLES) I want family fluff, sibling fluff, or just individual thoughts of a character.**

**Alright...see you guys next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! I'm back with another chapter. The story is almost done! I just need a few more things I want to include. **

**This chapter is A LOT shorter than my other ones. It's possibly the shortest in the entire story. I mean, it isn't really important (Except for the beginning) it's just a filler chapter between the two most exciting chapters I guess.**

**Um...Okay. Thank you so much to the people who reviewed and PMed their ideas about Adam and Leo and ideas for one-shots. Keep them coming guys! It's called a one-shot COLLECTION so I need more than like five ideas!**

**Please review ideas, I really want to do one-shots because I feel like they'd be easy to write without having to specify every single thing a character does to make it into a story.**

**More information about the rules of one-shots after the chapter. **

**Thanks! And enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Aha!" A sound of success came out of Mr. Davenport's mouth as he screwed the last piece of the Neuroscrambler into place. That should definitely do the trick. But, he just needed to try it out first. There's no chance he would use it on Chase if it wasn't properly working. So, he took one for the team and tried it on himself.<p>

Thinking quickly, Donald scribbled a note to himself of a sticky-note, reminding him which button to press when his memory was erased. Donald turned the time back to ten minutes before. He hit the button and a huge flash blinded his eyes.

What was he doing, again? Oh yeah, fixing the Neuroscrambler to help Chase. As he set the Neuroscrambler down on his desk, a sticky-note with his handwriting on it told him to hit the blue button. Where did that come from? Shrugging, Davenport pushed the button and, yet again, another bright flash clouded his vision.

Donald looked around the room suspiciously. Did it work? He remembered hitting the red button, which erased the memory, so, maybe it did work. A smile grew on his face.

Now he could help Chase and patch things up with Bree.

Davenport jumped out of his chair, remembering that the kids were watching Finding Nemo upstairs in the living room.

As the elevator 'binged', Davenport walked out into the kitchen, but stopped in his tracks at the sight before his eyes.

Bree and Chase laid on the couch. Bree's head placed gently on Chase's shoulder and the blanket from the back of the couch was draped over her sleeping body. Chase was also asleep, his head laid on the back of the couch and his arm wrapped around his sister protectively. A smile tugged on Donald's lips. They looked so adorable like that. He didn't have the nerve to wake them up for something that could obviously wait until tomorrow…so he didn't.

Davenport placed the new and improved Neuroscrambler on his desk beside the dining room table and sat at his computer. He read through a few new e-mails and replied to the important ones (Which mainly consisted of back-firing inventions and invitations to technology conventions) before he headed off to bed.

Tomorrow was the day he hoped everything would go back to normal.

-X-X

Bree woke up to what sounded like whimpering. She lifted her head from her brother's surprisingly comfortable shoulder and stretched out her slightly stiff neck and back. When the whimpering noise sounded again, Bree looked around suspiciously. Where was that coming from? Bree looked to her right, at her sleeping brother, and saw a pained expression on her brother's face. He is having a nightmare.

She took his arm and shook him gently, trying desperately to wake him up from the scary dream. "Chase," she whispered calmly to help speed up the process.

"No...Bree!" He mumbled in his sleep. His head shook slightly, signalling that something bad was happening.

"Chase," Bree tried again, slightly louder, being careful not to wake anyone up other than Chase himself.

"Chase!" She whisper shouted. Chase's head shot up from the couch, tears about to pour out of his eyes any second. Bree wrapped her brother into a comforting hug. She rocked them both back and forth gently, whispering a small 'Shh' in his ear to help him calm down.

"It's okay now," She told him, not letting him out of the hug.

"It was scary," Chase whimpered into her neck, where his head was resting while the tears stopped falling.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Chase lifted his head from her shoulder and gulped. "It was just you and me. We…we were playing in the lab and…and a fire…a really big fire…started to spread around us. You…you told me to run and save myself, but I…I couldn't leave you. You shoved me out of the way from the fire and…and the fire got you instead of me."

Bree pulled him back into a hug, feeling bad that the dream had scared Chase as much as it did. For as long as Bree remembered, her and Chase had always had a strong relationship. It wasn't the best relationship, though. They bickered and argued and pranked each other as much as a normal brother and sister did, but they just had a special connection. Chase and Bree told each other almost everything. Secrets, dreams and nightmares, thoughts…everything. From who their current crushes were to which teacher smelled the worst, they shared everything. So naturally, the two were most overprotective of each other as well. Chase disliked nearly every guy Bree hung out or talked with because he was convinced none of them were 'Worthy enough to be in the presence of my sister,' while Bree was very protective with Chase and school situations. She always stuck up for her brother, whether it was to a bully or if he was in some sort of school trouble (which rarely ever happens) Bree was always there when she could be.

"It's alright, Chasey. I'm alright," Bree comforted her little brother as he cried a little more.

They were silent for a few minutes, both just happy that they had each other as siblings.

"I love you, Bee-bee," Chase mumbled into Bree's shirt. Bree smiled and looked down at her brother, who looked up at her with giant, tear-filled hazel orbs.

"I love you too, Chasey."

From up the stairs, Davenport had just came out of the bathroom where Tasha didn't have all her girly, make-up things cluttering the counter space and threatening to trip him wherever he walked.

"It's alright, Chasey. I'm alright," He stopped when he heard his daughter's voice coming from the couch downstairs. Donald curiously stuck his head more around the wall corner so he could get a better understanding of what was going on.

Chase had his head nuzzled into his sister's shoulder and the two of them were slowly rocking back and forth. Chase must have had some sort of nightmare or bad dream. He smiled as Bree played with his youngest son's hair, something that the boy rarely ever let anybody do.

"I love you, Bee-bee," The innocent voice of the previously crying Chase suddenly popped up, and Donald couldn't help but smile even bigger as Chase looked up at his big sister, who was smiling down at him.

"I love you too, Chasey."

Davenport stayed at the top of the steps for a few extra seconds, trying to wipe the giant smile off his face.

He was happy that he could give Chase his memory back. He was also happy that he would be able to help Bree understand that he really does love her, he just has a different way of showing it. He never was able to bond with Bree as easily as he bonded with Adam or Chase. But that was mainly because Bree was different than her brothers. She was much more gentle, giggly and a lot more excited about things that Davenport never could understand. Seriously, who passes out when they first discover nail polish? The main reason Donald never had a big 'father-daughter bond session' with Bree was because he didn't know how. And being the egotistical mastermind genius that he is, that was very difficult for him to admit to himself.

That was why he needed Chase. The two were like two peas in a pod. They're hardly ever not around each other.

Davenport headed off to bed eventually, but still couldn't stop smiling because one thought kept running through his head all night long.

Tomorrow, everything is going to be back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, short. But I threw in a cute Brase moment (again for all you Brase lovers).<strong>

**Review, thanks!**

**Rules for one-shots;  
>a) Must be kept T and under (if you would like I could do a few M rated one-shots...but only one or two and they have to be like...not disgusting or scary...it all depends if I like the idea)<br>b)Any kind of theme. Horror, Adventure, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance (not between siblings) any kind. (just specify the main themes you want)  
>c) I don't want to have to make any one-shots more than two parts, so make the concept short and sweet.<br>d) I don't really want to write a one-shot about something everyone writes about. I will do common themes, such as depression, bullying etc., just try to keep the ideas fresh!**

**Okay, I think that seems pretty easy! Have an idea? PM me or review... or better yet PM me AND review okay?! Okay.**

**Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back with the second-to-last chapter.**

***Que disappointed sighs***

**I know, I know. I'm sad the story is almost over, too. But don't worry. This is the longest (And maybe even best) chapter yet! With over 2,100 words I'm very impressed and hopefully you are too!**

**Okay, so enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

* * *

><p>Bree's eyes fluttered open as the early morning sunlight hit her face. She blinked a few times and rubbed the sleep out of her brown eyes, that still protested in waking up. Her eyes looked around the family room, not quite processing everything that happened the night before. Why was she in the living room? Suddenly her gaze landed on the peacefully sleeping Chase. Oh yeah.<p>

Memories of the movie and falling asleep and the nightmare flooded Bree's brain. She looked at her brother gave him a small smile. Maybe Davenport managed to fix the Neuroscrambler and everything could go back to normal. With that thought, a sad feeling in her chest caught her attention.

Bree wasn't sure she wanted things to go back to normal just yet. She liked having Chase around. And she liked it even more that he was less of a know-it-all. Chase had actually been pretty pleasant company for her the past half a day. She liked how he was so innocent and lovable. Just like any other two-year old. And unlike any two-year old she knew he wouldn't cry or whine or scream. Bree loved it. She loved being a mother figure to her brothers. She loved it when they came to her with their problems. Whether it be girls or school or bullies, she wanted them to know that they were always there for her when they needed her.

As Chase muttered and stirred in her shoulder, Bree left her thoughts and gave her slightly sleepy brother and huge good morning smile.

"Morning, Chasey." She said quietly as she watched him rub his eyes with the side of his hands.

"Morning Bee-bee," he mumbled through a yawn, "What time is it?"

Bree only shrugged and reached into her back pocket for her phone. "It's almost nine o'clock." She answered, placing the phone on the table and leaning back against the couch. Suddenly her eyes shot open. Nine o'clock! She was supposed to be at school an hour ago!

"Bee-bee, what's wrong?" Chase wondered from his spot next to her. Bree shot up off the couch and ran over to the bottom of the staircase.

"Mr. Davenport! Mr. Davenport!" Bree yelled up. Chase followed his sister's hurried footsteps down to the lab like a lost puppy. What was she so worried about?

Bree hopped in her capsule just as the machine changed her into fresh clothes. Her hair was done and her teeth were brushed. She had just stepped out of the capsule when Mr. Davenport came down.

"Bree? What's wrong?" He asked clad in a blue bath robe, striped pajamas and blue slippers.

"It's nine o'clock! I have to get to school!" She yelled at him as she grabbed her back pack off the floor and flung it around her shoulders.

"Bree, it's Saturday." Mr. Davenport answered.

Bree stopped just before she walked out the lab doors. She stood there for a few seconds, not moving.

Saturday? Is it really Saturday? I'm an idiot. She thought to herself with a mental facepalm. Her bottom lip was positioned between two rows of teeth and she chewed on it, slowly turning around on her heel.

"Saturday?" She looked at Donald with a nervous look on her face. He nodded in response, trying to hide a smile on his face. Chase, however, was showing off and wide-toothed grin at his sister. Showing that he was enjoying her moment of embarrassment.

Bree let her backpack fall off her shoulder and she grabbed the strap before dragging across the lab and back on the floor beside the cyber desk where it was before. She licked her lips and scratched the back of her head, aware that both Chase and Davenport were looking at her, and they both wanted to crack up laughing.

"Oh, just laugh already!" She snapped, tired of being the center of attention. Both males doubled over in laughter, muttering phrases such as 'She forgot today was Saturday!' and 'She was so worried!'.

Bree rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the bar stools in front of the cyber desk. She placed her elbow on the desk and leaned her head on her hand, waiting patiently for her creator and brother to stop laughing at her. It was an honest mistake. And she wasn't the only one to make it. Mr. White told her that she could hand in her paper today! Guess not, there isn't any school. Besides, she could distinctly remember times where Donald himself had gotten confused on what day of the week it was. She also remembered times when Donald had missed important meetings because he forgot about the current weekday.

Bree shamefully looked down at her lap and licked her teeth as her family's laughter died down. She looked up and saw that both boys were wiping their eyes and breathing heavy sighs as they tried to catch their breath. Oh, come on she didn't think it was _that _funny. But she did then realize that, when it was times that Donald or one of her brothers had made a stupid mistake, she had gotten a pretty good laugh out of it and decided to let this one slide. Just this once. Next time, she was so gonna get them back!

"Okay, we good?" She asked her father and brother as their breathing steadied and their occasional chuckles stopped escaping their mouths. They nodded and Bree sighed, finally. She hated when people laughed at her. Especially if it was something that she knew they wouldn't forget. And this was _definitely _something Donald and Chase weren't going to forget anytime soon. Unless Davenport had miraculously fixed the Neuroscrambler. Which reminded her…

"How are you doing with the Neuroscrambler?" She asked her uncle/creator/dad thing. Bree never knew what to call him. He was just…Davenport.

"Yeah," he nodded and looked at Chase, "I think we can use it now."

The three headed upstairs to Donald's desk where the Neuroscrambler was sitting. Davenport grabbed the small device and held it up in front of Chase's face.

"You ready Chase?"

Chase nodded, but gave Bree a quick smile and said, "Thanks, Bee-bee."

"You're welcome, Chasey." She smiled back to him and stood next to Davenport as a bright flash of light clouded Chase's vision. When the light died away, Bree and Donald exchanged glances, silently asking each other if it worked.

"Chase, how old are you?" Donald asked his son, whose eyes narrowed at the girl and man in confusion. What happened? Wasn't he just in the lab?

"Fifteen." He answered, confused about the question. Didn't they already know that? His train of thought was knocked off the tracks when an outside force pushed itself up against him. Chase looked at Bree with a slightly scared look in his eyes as she hugged him tightly around the neck.

"You're back!" She squealed with delight, causing Chase to wince due to his bionic hearing. Back?

"Where did I go?" He asked, looking at his happy sister in front of him. Just seconds ago she was behind him in the lab. The two were getting ready to erase Mr. Davenport's memory so he and Bree could be alright again.

Bree and Mr. Davenport exchanged nervous glances with each other, which told Chase they were hiding something.

"No where. Nothing happened." Bree answered, her voice shook slightly as she sucked her lips into her mouth and smiled sweetly, rocking back and forth on her heels. Chase narrowed his eyes at her and saw her finally begin to buckle under pressure. She sighed and scratched the back of her head.

"I accidentally erased thirteen years of your memory." She bit her bottom lip and shared another nervous look with Mr. Davenport.

"Why did you erase _my _memory? It was his we wanted to erase!" Chase asked, pointing to the shocked Mr. Davenport that had stood next to Bree.

"It was an accident! You scared me and I hit the button." Bree argued. Great. Chase was mad at her. Just an hour ago, he was nuzzled in her shoulder and the two were sleeping peacefully on the couch. She missed two-year old Chase.

"Ugh! Bree!" Chase groaned in anger and ran his hand through his hair. How could she just erase his memory?! What did he do that he was going to regret later?

"I'm sorry, Chasey." Bree's soft voice made him look at her. She had made her brown eyes large and sad-looking. Her bottom lip was pushed out and her head was tilted to the side. Damn it. That stupid innocent puppy look!

"You know I hate that look." He muttered to her. Bree blinked several times and quivered her bottom lip ever so slightly. She was the only person he knew that could get him to feel so bad with just a stupid look. "I forgive you, Bee-bee." He said, a smile smirk playing on his lips. He didn't miss the nickname she called him, and if that was how she wanted to play, he could play like that too.

A huge smile spread across Bree's face and she walked up to her brother, arms outstretched, ready for a huge hug. She walked into his chest, and leaned her head against him. Her arms wrapped around his waist and he wrapped is around her mid-back. Chase rested his chin on her head and breathed a sigh of relief.

Bree closed her eyes as she felt Chase wrap his arms around her and lean his chin on her head. It felt nice to have made up with one person who hated her. If she didn't have Chase in her life, she wasn't sure what she would do. He was her rock, her protector, her happiness. He just made everything better for her. She was glad he was back to his old self. At least he didn't remember her earlier mistake and she silently prayed that Donald wouldn't remind him (or herself for that matter).

The two stayed there for a few minutes, before Donald cleared his throat and set the Neuroscrambler back down on his desk.

Bree took her head off Chase's chest and looked sadly over her shoulder at Mr. Davenport, who she thought still hated her. Chase looked at the man and cocked an eyebrow when he mouthed words to him.

"I need your help with Bree." He mouthed, Chase looked down at Bree, whose head was turned over her shoulder, though she couldn't see Davenport, and smiled slightly.

Chase knew that Mr. Davenport loved Bree, no matter what she thought. That morning had just been a huge misunderstanding and he wanted Davenport and his sister to have that same relationship they had again. Sure, it was a complicated relationship and no one in the family really understood it. He was pretty sure Davenport and Bree themselves didn't understand it. But he looked back up at Donald, who was begging him through the look on his eyes, and nodded.

Davenport gave Chase a smile and a thumbs-up as a 'Thank you' and Chase did the same.

Bree and Chase pulled apart from their hug and the two males watched Bree walk sadly into the elevator. She gave Chase a smile before the doors closed and they could no longer see the bionic teenage girl.

"You were wrong." Chase blurted out, his eyes still on the elevator doors that had closed.

"What?" Came the confused response.

"About that morning. You were wrong. It wasn't Bree's fault. Adam and Leo pranked her and her capsule door was stuck." Chase clarified for the inventor, who only sighed and licked his lips.

"I know. I feel horrible." The middle-aged man admitted to his son. He knew that even though Bree was the person he needed to patch things up with, Chase was her brother and would always stand by her side. So, his battle with Bree was also a battle with Chase.

"So what do you want from me?" Came the response from his fifteen-year old son who finally tore his eyes off the doors of the elevator and met with the eyes of his eager father/uncle/creator.

"I want you to help me with Bree."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Is anyone happy that Chase finally is back to normal? And what about the tons of Brase in this chapter, huh? I think it turned out pretty good. <strong>

**Davenport is finally going to get help fixing stuff up with Bree (It's about time, too)**

**Remember, review please...this story is SOOO close to 50 reviews and I want to hit that mark! I have ideas for one-shots thanks to so many ideas and I even have some ideas that have potential to be stories!**

**Oh, by the way...I don't do OCs well. It's not that I don't like them in stories...I just don't know how to include yet another character. I forget about them and I can't describe them well...it's...it's hard for me. I don't know. So keep that in mind with one-shots. I don't mind doing OCs, I'm just not very good at doing OCs.**

**KEEP THE ONE-SHOT IDEAS COMING, GUYS! **

**(Rules on the last chapter and my profile so check it out!)**

**See ya next (and sadly last) chapter!**

**-0) And be honest - does that emoticon look like an alien to you? Send me your best alien emoticons via Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AWWW GUYS LAST CHAPTER! Ugh! I'm so upset.**

**You guys have made this story amazing and I'm so luck to hace followers, favorites and reviewers like you. Thank you sooooooo much for your support and ideas and I can't believe that it's over!**

**:'(**

**I promised myself I wasn't going to cry... oh well! Too late!**

**Here's the final chapter to Neuroscrambler Disaster!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

* * *

><p>"Why should <em>I <em>help _you_?" Chase spat to the desperate inventor in front of him.

Chase knew he was being a little harsh to his father figure, who only wanted to patch things up with his older sister. However, even though he didn't remember the past day, Chase could feel the tension between the two. Nothing had been accomplished when it came to their relationship. Knowing Mr. Davenport, Chase figured he probably did something else to make Bree hate his guts even more than she already did. But if Mr. Davenport really did want to get things back to normal between him and Bree, Chase knew one of the best ways.

"Please, Chase! I'm desperate!" Mr. Davenport advanced to his youngest son and put his hands on Chase's shoulders, shaking him slightly with anxiety.

Chase only sighed and licked his lips. "I think I know a way."

When those words came out of Chase's mouth, Mr. Davenport felt a new found hope rise in his chest. He could finally make up with Bree!

"That's great! What is it?" Chase saw a flash of hope in his caretaker's eyes and realized that Mr. Davenport really did want to fix the damaged relationship with Bree.

"Spend time with her." Was the simple answer Chase gave him. Mr. Davenport narrowed his eyes at the bionic genius in confusion. Spend time with her? He did spend time with her, how was that going to help their relationship? Besides, she doesn't even want to talk to him how on earth would she ever agree to spend time with him?

"How?"

"Bree always gets upset when you do really cool stuff with Adam, Leo and I that it makes her feel left out. I know she's probably harder for you to get along with, but she just wants some attention from you." Chase explained before he turned around and headed back to the couch where he grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV.

Donald sighed. Spend time with Bree. That didn't sound to hard, he could take her to play laser tag. Wait, no she's too fast for him and would win. Plus, he didn't even know if she liked to play laser tag. They could go to a movie. But Bree was into those sappy romance flicks that put Donald to sleep and she hates the Pig Zombie movies, though he never understood why. What does a teenage girl like to do? Shopping, but what does he know about fashion? Besides, no teenage girl (much less a bionic teenage girl) would be caught dead in the mall shopping with their dad, biological or not.

The billionaire inventor ran his fingers through his hair. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. Davenport ventured to the sofa, where his son was glued to a nature documentary on National Geographic. He cleared his throat and his youngest son tore his eyes from the screen and looked up at him.

"What?" The boy snapped, obviously irritated that he had been interrupted.

"I don't actually know what to do with Bree." Davenport admitted, hanging his head in shame. Not once, ever did the words 'I don't know' come out of Donald Davenport's mouth. He was a super-genius. A talented inventor. The brilliant mastermind behind the successful Davenport Industries. He knew almost everything. Almost. Everything but how to connect with a bionic teenage girl.

"Take her out to dinner, see a movie, go shopping, record a song. I don't know, just make up with her." Chase snapped and turned back to his documentary.

For the third time in the past ten minutes, Mr. Davenport sighed. He turned on his heel and headed to the lab where he knew his daughter would be hiding. On his way to the elevator, he figured that the only way he was going to get Bree to talk to him again, was apologize first. Which was something Davenport never dared to do. Jeez, this 'bonding with a teenage girl' thing was not an easy thing to do. But he was Donald Davenport. He could do anything. Well…nearly anything.

Donald took a deep breath as the elevator doors slid open, revealing Bree sitting at Leo's Mission Specialist Desk, playing a game on Leo's tablet. He walked over to Bree and snatched the tablet out of her hands.

"Hey!" She objected when her entertainment was taken from her. Bree stood up and reached for the electronic device, but stopped when Mr. Davenport hid it behind his back. She glared at him through narrowed eyes and bit the inside of her mouth to stop her from saying something nasty to him.

"Bree, we need to talk." He said to her before setting the tablet down on the glass desk. Bree looked at the tablet and sighed before looking up at him. She shook her head.

"There's nothing to talk about. You treat me differently than how you treat Adam, Chase and Leo. I've accepted the fact that you don't like me. You don't have to try and make everything okay again, because it won't ever be the same." She told him, before turning her back and walking over to the cyber desk where she would continue Chase's unfinished game of solitaire.

"Bree, I know I don't exactly give you the right amount of attention. And I'm really, really sorry. I want to start hanging out with you more. I need to get more involved in your life." Davenport grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. "I think you and I can have the same relationship as the guys and I have. We just have to try harder."

Bree only shook her head, "I don't want our relationship to be forced. The bonds you have with the boys are natural. Because you're guys you have a lot more similar interests with each other. I've learned to accept that and I'm okay with it." She admitted before walking back over to Leo's desk.

"Well, I'm not okay with it. For sixteen years I thought of you as the weakest one of the three. But, now I realize that you are stronger than Adam or Chase will ever be because you have strong emotions. You don't let your feelings get in the way of missions or family or friends. Bree, you are strong mentally. And that's one of the most important and useful abilities to have when you live the life you, Adam and Chase live. I am so so sorry, Bree. Really, I am."

"I know you are. And I am too, I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did. It was rude and uncalled for. I'm sorry." Bree apologized to him as she choked back tears.

Ever since the three bionic teens had gotten their chips, Bree knew that she was physically the weakest of the three. But, she never saw hoe strong her emotional and mental capability had grown until just a few weeks ago when the three teens went on a mission where a school bus had crashed and killed nearly four innocent people. Chase and Adam couldn't move when they saw the dead bodies of two children, a mother and a bus driver covered with blood in the seats of the bus. Bree, even though she wanted to cry out loud and scream at the top of her lungs, gathered the four bodies gently and handed them off to the firefighters. She was stronger than Adam and Chase because of Mr. Davenport's neglectance.

She knew how to ignore her emotions and get the job done. Bree could control her feelings and actions better than either Adam or Chase. And she was proud of that. She didn't know how long it would take for Mr. Davenport to realize it but she was glad she did.

Just because she was a girl, Davenport automatically assumed that she was weak. And yes, physically she was weaker than her brothers (ironically, still stronger than Mr. Davenport) but she was strongest where it counted, whether her brothers knew it or not. Bree was the strongest.

Bree gave Mr. Davenport a small smile before she gently locked him in a hug that he gladly accepted.

"Thank you, Mr. Davenport." She whispered to him. He smiled and pressed a small kiss to her forehead.

"You're welcome, Bree."

-X-X-

Bree emerged from the elevator and walked into the kitchen, where Adam and Leo where sitting at the bar covered in dried mud. She cocked her eyebrow at her brothers and opened her mouth to say something, but Leo cut her off.

"We don't want to talk about it." He snapped. Leo jumped off his barstool and headed down the hall to his room, where she suspected that he was going to take a shower. She looked at Adam, who was blinking at her, oblivious to the actions of his step-brother.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower." Adam announced. Bree and Chase's heads snapped up at the comment.

"_Adam _taking a _shower_?!" Chase exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and standing next to Bree.

"It's a miracle!" She chimed in as Adam stuck his tongue out at his siblings. The two laughed at their older brother's childish actions and watched him head towards the lab.

It was silent between the two siblings for a minute before Chase spoke up.

"Did you and Davenport make up?" He asked and led them to the two bar stools Adam and Leo had recently been sitting in. They sat next to each other and Chase swiveled in the chair to face his sister, who looked at the gray counter top. She took a deep breath.

"Yeah, for the most part. Everything is going to be back to normal." She told him with a smile. Chase returned it with his own toothy grin before confusion filled his eyes.

"Wait, aren't you guys going to do something so that you have a stronger relationship?" He wondered out loud.

Bree only shrugged in response. "Eh, we both realized that the relationship we have now is the best relationship for us." She explained as she leaned her elbow on the counter and flipped her hair to one side. Chase nodded with agreement and smiled again at his sister, who was staring at him with a smug grin on her face.

"What?" He laughed when Bree started giggling to herself.

"Oh, I just remember yesterday when you had the mind-set of a two-year old and were the cutest little thing ever!" She squealed slightly before leaning in and pinching his cheeks.

He rolled his eyes and swatted her hand away before standing up and returning to the couch to watch his nature documentary. From the corner of his eye, Chase saw Bree stand up as well and travel over to the couch where she sat down next to him and leaned back against the couch. Chase looked at his sister oddly.

"You want to watch a nature documentary with me?" He asked, jokingly placing a hand on his sister's forehead, making sure she felt okay.

Bree laughed and slapped his hand before turning to look at her younger brother. She might not ever get another opportunity to babysit two-year old Chase again, so she might as well start hanging out with fifteen-year old Chase and build their strong bond back again.

"Yeah, I realized how strong our bond used to be between us when we were really young, and I want that bond back, so I'm going to start hanging out with you more. And if that means sitting here and watching some stupid nature documentary…so be it!" She exclaimed determinedly before crossing her arms in front of her chest and squinting her eyes at the TV. She was obviously trying to concentrate on what the narrator was saying about some plant in the Amazon. Bree saw the beautiful scenery of the rainforest and her eyes shot open, no wonder Chase watches these documentaries, the photography and nature is beautiful.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Chase asked when he saw his sister's reaction to the many trees and bushes in the Amazon Rainforest. She nodded her response, and leaned her head on her brother's shoulder.

Bree smiled when Chase wrapped his arm around her and pulled her body closer to his. She closed her eyes and realized that only two days ago, Bree would have made fun of her brother for watching an educational channel on TV, but after everything that happened between the two of them in only twelve hours, she appreciated having a brother as dorky as Chase.

Thanks to that stupid Neuroscrambler, Bree had fixed her relationships with the people in this house that mattered the most to her.

* * *

><p><strong>I think that was a suitable ending for a great story...don't you?<strong>

**Don't worry I'm not done writing stories!**

**I have decided to start a one-shot collection that will begin on August 18th. I will be on vacation Aug 8- Aug 15 and I can write my one-shots then so I'll post at least 5 chapters on my first upload! OKAY**

**Remember...send me ideas for one-shots via review or PM! I already have a few...thanks!**

**This is the end on Neuroscrambler Disaster. Thank you for making it so special to you and me! I will see you guys in a few weeks!**

**Thanks!**

**BYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYE**

**:'( Love you guys so so so so so so so much**


End file.
